


Daenyel Targaryen, First of His Name

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's a Targaryen, Dragon Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, game of thrones inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Steve watches in horror as Danny's house burns down, thinking Danny and the kids were inside. They were...but they came out unburnt.Danny thought it was just something his grandmother made up. How was he supposed to believe that he and his family were the blood of dragons? But when his house was engulfed by flames, and he screamed for his kids, and struggled to escape...he was in a panic and freaking out. So he went to the only place he could think was safe. He went to Steve's home...he did his best to explain what happened, to try to figure out how they were gonna explain them surviving untouched by the flames, and the change of their eyes from their previous color to violet.Steve really doesn't care...he's just happy Danny and the kids are alive.





	Daenyel Targaryen, First of His Name

Steve pushed the pedal harder despite already going well over the speed limit. Whatever denial he had before was shattered as the thick black smoke got clearer the closer he got to Danny’s place. He heard sirens from the police cruisers, firetrucks, and ambulances, but the main noise in his head was the blood rushing through his ears. 

He barely had the truck in park before he stumbled out and tried to run to the house, to Danny. 

“ _Steve_!” Lou’s voice was strict and harsh, the kind of angry that happens when it’s personal. And it was. It was very personal indeed. 

Steve didn’t stop trying to move closer though. “Danny. Lou, where’s Danny? Did they get him out?”

“Steve…” There was sadness and pity in his voice. Looking into Lou’s eyes Steve saw the tears that wanted to break through, but Lou was holding it together for his sake. 

Still, Steve tried harder to push through, “I…I gotta get through. I…Danny needs me…Lou let me go! DANNY NEEDS ME!  _DANNY_!”

“ _Steve_! I’m sorry…I really am…he’s gone….”

* * *

_‘It was his day with the kids…they were there too…’  
_

_‘The fire did too much damage. It’s barely been put out…nothing but ashes.’  
_

_‘The remains were found in the living room…’_

* * *

Steve stumbled into his house. It wasn’t home anymore…not if Danny wasn’t living and wouldn’t be coming back to visit or stay. He knew if anything ever happened to Danny, it would shatter him. And so it did, but he always told himself he’d be strong…for the kids. But they were gone too. 

He felt so untethered to reality right now…what was the point of living? 

So deep in thought, he reached for the fridge to get a beer. He didn’t want to be sober. 

“Steve.” 

Steve spun around and dropped the beer. It shattered on impact with the floor but he didn’t care. He ran to Danny and pulled him into a painfully tight embrace. Relief rocked through him and he needed to be held up by Danny as he cried. 

“I thought I lost you…but…you weren’t in there…you weren’t in the fire,” Steve muttered. 

Danny hugged Steve back before pulling away. That’s when Steve noticed a few things. Danny was covered in dirt and soot, and was wearing his clothes…also his eyes were different. Violet. 

“Danny?”

The blond swallowed before pulling Steve towards the living room. Charlie and Grace were asleep on different couches, also wearing something of Steves, which were too big for them, and they were also covered in dirt and soot. 

“We  _were_  in the fire, Steve…” 

* * *

Steve called off work and considering the circumstance no one questioned it. Many called and offered company but he told them he just wanted to be alone. 

He helped Danny and the kids get clean and fed. When the kids were distracted by the TV, Steve and Danny had a chat. 

“How is this even possible?” Steve asked as he caressed Danny’s hand. Danny had just, to Steve’s horror, stuck his hand into the stove’s fire. When he pulled back, it was unharmed. 

“My grandmother used to tell stories when I was a kid. About how we had blood of dragons. I thought, like one would, that it was just…make-belief. And I…I don’t know how the fuck this is real. I just…I was knocked out. When I came to, I barely registered the smell of gas and panic rose inside of me. I went for the kids but then it all went white…I panicked when I regained my wits. I grabbed the kids, we were basically naked and…I came here…” There was a pause before Danny admitted, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do or what I’m supposed to do…” 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Steve promised. 

“How? How will I even explain this?” Danny asked. 

“We’ll make it up. Say we got early warning. We got you and the kids outta there. It was all just part of the plan to catch the bad guys…” Steve explained. 

“And the eyes?”

“Genetic mutation? You all have it so people will have to believe it…”

Danny scoffed. “Right.”

“So we have to add a little science-mumbo-jumbo…but we can. And we will. All that matter is…you didn’t leave me. I…I love you, you know.” 

“I do. And I love you.” 


End file.
